1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to organic light-emitting display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus that may include an organic-light-emitting diode (OLED) in a display region. The OLED may include a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode that face each other, and an intermediate layer disposed between the pixel and opposite electrodes and including an emission layer.